staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 05:05 Bali - Brr! Jak zimno!, odc. 1 (Brr! It's cold) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 05:15 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Żaba nadymka, odc. 14 (Crapouillette, la grenouille); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Domisie - Księżycowy kamień; program dla dzieci 08:55 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Pan Gniewosz, odc. 29 (Monsieur Griniouche); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:35 Natura w Jedynce - Niedźwiedzie polarne w ukrytej kamerze cz. 2 (Polar Bear Spy On The Ice 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1406; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5745 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5745); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Klan - odc. 2378 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:55 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 13:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck ( studio ) 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck ( I seria ) 15:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2550; teleturniej muzyczny 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5746 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5746); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2551; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 46 - Dzieci śmieci - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 21 - Bursztynowa korona 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Sprawa się rypła - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1985) 21:55 Mgła (Mist, The) - txt. str. 777; horror kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:10 Mistrzowie horroru - Wypadek na górskiej drodze (Masters of Horror, Incident On And Off A Mountain Road); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2008) 01:10 Żywe trupy II - odc. 12/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 12, Better Angels); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 01:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 114; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 209 (268) Niewolnicy miłości 11:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Toblach - 3 km techniką klasyczną ( studio ) 11:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Toblach - 3 km techniką klasyczną 12:30 Tancerze - odc. 3 Pokusa; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 854 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 3/24 (Modern family ep. (Come Fly With Me)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Brudne sekrety Neapolu (The demons of Naples); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 139 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 7 "A Pox on Our House"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:10 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 140 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 8 "Small Sacrifices"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/71; teleturniej 19:30 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 3/24 (Modern family ep. (Come Fly With Me)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 35 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 855 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 61 "Biznes is biznes" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 62 "Walka z lenistwem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Kino na maksa - Attyla - cz. 1 (Attila The Hun); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 4/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1004); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:15 Ekstradycja I - odc. 1/6; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (1995) 01:10 Ekstradycja I - odc. 2/6; serial kryminalny TVP 02:10 Attyla - cz. 1 (Attila The Hun); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2155) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (84) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (36) 08:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (10) 09:00 Czarodziejki (54) 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (6) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (364) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (87) 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (6) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (147) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1616) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (24) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (69) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (327) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1617) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (298) 20:10 Małolaty na obozie 21:55 Piąty element 00:30 ...i sprawiedliwość dla wszystkich 03:00 Tajemnice losu (1210) TVN 05:00 Uwaga! (3487) 05:20 Rozmowy w toku (2039) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Detektywi (632) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN (1118) 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1688) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (70) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (19) 13:40 Mango - Telezakupy 14:15 Ukryta prawda (71) 15:15 Detektywi 15:50 W-11 wydział śledczy 16:30 Rozmowy w toku (2040) 17:25 Detektywi 18:00 Ukryta prawda (72) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (3488) 20:00 Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia 23:50 Raport mniejszości 02:40 Californication (5) 03:10 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (5) 03:40 Uwaga! (3488) 03:55 Arkana magii (795) TV 4 5:10 Mała czarna 5:30 Triumf miłości Odcinek: 44 6:25 4music 7:30 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 8:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 9:30 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 120 10:30 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 121 11:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 47 12:00 Osaczona Odcinek: 146 13:00 TV market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 17:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 122 18:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 123 19:00 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 20:00 W pułapce ognia 22:05 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 15 23:05 Zakazane gry 1:00 Steven Seagal: na straży prawa Odcinek: 1 1:30 Steven Seagal: na straży prawa Odcinek: 2 2:00 Gość Wydarzeń 2:15 To był dzień 3:05 To był dzień na świecie 3:40 4music 4:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 8 6:30 No problem! Odcinek: 5 7:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 25 7:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 16 8:30 Tarzan Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 9:00 Tarzan Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 9:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 10:30 Dziesiąte królestwo Odcinek: 5 12:30 Dzika przyroda Odcinek: 1 13:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 18 14:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 17 15:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 7 15:35 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 8 15:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 9 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 16:30 Tarzan Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 17:00 Tarzan Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 17:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 18:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 41 18:35 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 42 18:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 43 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 20:00 Obława 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 11 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 11 23:00 Pokój 205 1:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 6:05 We dwoje Odcinek: 13 7:20 Męski typ Odcinek: 1 7:50 Plotkara Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 8:45 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 153 9:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 236 10:35 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 11:35 Mango - Telezakupy 13:10 Plotkara Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 14:05 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 154 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 237 16:05 Bez śladu Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 91 17:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 92 18:10 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 19:05 Bez śladu Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 20:00 Godziny strachu 21:45 Jeremiah Johnson 23:55 Powrót do domu na Przeklętym Wzgórzu 1:30 Arkana magii 3:40 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 4:10 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 4:40 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 5:10 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 Puls 2 12:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 4 13:00 Krecik 13:30 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 55 14:00 Krecik 14:30 Pippi Odcinek: 12 15:00 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 7 15:30 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 56 16:00 Krecik 16:30 Pippi Odcinek: 13 17:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 57 17:30 Krecik 18:00 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 8 18:30 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 88 19:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 4 20:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 17 21:30 Gra o życie Sezon: 22 23:00 Gramy po polsku Odcinek: 4 0:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 6 7:40 Dekoratornia 8:00 Dekoratornia 8:25 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 91 9:10 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 92 10:10 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 7 11:10 Mam talent! Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 12:10 Ukryte piękno Odcinek: 8 13:10 TV market 13:50 4music 14:55 Big Brother V 15:55 4music 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 22 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 60 19:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 93 20:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 94 21:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 7 22:00 Arktyczna depresja 0:00 Pogrzeb 2:00 Big Brother V - extra 2:25 Big Brother V - prosto z domu 2:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 7:00 Sport Flash 7:05 Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 8:00 Sport Flash 8:05 Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 9:00 Sport Flash 9:05 ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Cafe Futbol 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Cafe Futbol 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Norwich City - Manchester City 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Norwich City - Manchester City 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 PGE Skra Bełchatów - reprezentacja Polski 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 PGE Skra Bełchatów - reprezentacja Polski 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Medal Winners Open 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2012 18:30 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2012 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Trans World Sport 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2012 20:30 Atleci 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Manchester City - Stoke City 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Manchester City - Stoke City 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Chelsea Londyn - Queens Park Rangers 1:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 6:00 Weekend z Jankesem 7:00 Hot plota 8:00 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Szymorning 9:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Multipremier 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Dance Chart 23:00 ImprESKA 0:00 ImprESKA 2:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Czarno na białym Odcinek: 2 6:30 Blisko ludzi 7:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 174 7:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1717 8:25 Gwiazdy nie tylko od święta Odcinek: 3 8:50 Studio TTV Extra Odcinek: 21 9:50 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 5 10:20 Biznes reaktywacja Odcinek: 8 10:50 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 4 11:20 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 10 11:50 Kartoteka Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 12:50 Blisko ludzi 13:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1718 14:05 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 10 14:35 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie Odcinek: 5 15:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:45 Czarno na białym Odcinek: 2 16:15 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 16:45 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Tropiciele przekrętów Odcinek: 2 19:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 4 19:30 Sport Raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Awantura o wesele Odcinek: 5 21:10 Tancerki nocy Odcinek: 8 21:45 Express 22:05 Pogoda 22:10 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 23:10 Kryminalni Odcinek: 80 0:10 Kulisy porno biznesu Odcinek: 3 0:40 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 1 1:40 Dr Liber show 2:40 Magia przeznaczenia 4:40 W pogotowiu 5:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 10:58 Tylko disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Masters Music Box 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90-te 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Radość nam nastała; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 107 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 726 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Buenos - Alicja - (142); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 939; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 595* Jak sobie pościelisz, tak się wyśpisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Hala odlotów - (odc. 14) - Rodzina - siła czy obciążenie?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 107 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Buenos - Alicja - (142); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Opole na bis - Tego nie widzieliście w Opolu - Perfect i goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 18:55 Ex Libris - 110; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 726 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Tessie i pszczoły, odc. 34 (Tessie And The Honey Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 503 - Na głeboką wodę; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (143); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 O - bi, o - ba. Koniec cywilizacji.; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Krystyna Janda, Mariusz Dmochowski, Kalina Jędrusik, Marek Walczewski, Jan Nowicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Koncert zespołu Blenders; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 107 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Tessie i pszczoły, odc. 34 (Tessie And The Honey Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 503 - Na głeboką wodę; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - (143); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 726; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 O - bi, o - ba. Koniec cywilizacji.; film science fiction; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Kokaina - nieletni przemytnicy (The 12 years old cocaine smuggler); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Benito Montorio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:54 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:03 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:53 60 lat razem - odc. 12 - Ewa Chotomska, Wanda Chotomska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Kokaina - nieletni przemytnicy (The 12 years old cocaine smuggler); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:58 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Listy gończe - Śmiertelna misja - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 08:15 Od Supermana do Spidermana. Historia superbohaterów (Once Upon a Time the Super Heroes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, USA (2011); reż.:Michel Viotte; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Opowieści weekendowe: Urok wszeteczny - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maciej Robakiewicz, Katarzyna Herman, Krzysztof Janczar, Bartosz Jarzymowski, Lech Sołuba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Piosenki z autografem - Marek Dutkiewicz, cz. 3; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - KAC - komiczna audycja cykliczna - odc. 8; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Bohater w alfabecie - Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Lancelot z jeziora (Lancelot du lac); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1974); reż.:Robert Bresson; wyk.:Luc Simon, Laura Duke Condominas, Humbert Balsan, Vladimir Antolek-Olesek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Opowieści weekendowe: Urok wszeteczny - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maciej Robakiewicz, Katarzyna Herman, Krzysztof Janczar, Bartosz Jarzymowski, Lech Sołuba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Jubileusz Bernarda Ładysza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - Aleksandra Kozerska, "Noc" Wisława Szymborska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Od Supermana do Spidermana. Historia superbohaterów (Once Upon a Time the Super Heroes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, USA (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Piękny był pogrzeb, ludzie płakali; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Janusz Sykutera, Edmund Fetting, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Hanna Stankówna, Wanda Łuczycka, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Kazimierz Gawęda, Stanisław Marian Kamiński, Krystyna Kołodziejczyk, Władysław Lasoń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Panorama kina światowego - Milczenie Lorny (Le silence de Lorna); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Belgia, Francja, Włochy (2008); reż.:Jeanne-Pierre Dardenne, Luc Dardenne; wyk.:Arta Dobroschi, Olivier Gourmet, Morgan Marinne, Jeremie Renier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Mad Men s. II - odc. 1/13 (For Those Who Think Young) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Matthew Weiner; wyk.:John Hamm, Elisabeth Moss, Vincent Kartheiser, January Jones, Christina Hendricks, Bryan Batt, Michael Gladis, Aaron Staton, Rich Sommer, John Slattery; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Koncerty w radiowej Czwórce - Mela Koteluk; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Kino nocne - Viva la muerte! Era hiszpańskich horrorów. (Viva la muerte! Autopsie du nouveau cinema fantastique espagnol); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Yves Montmayeur; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 22 opery Mozarta - Bastien i Bastienne/Dyrektor teatru (Bastien und Bastienne/Der Schauspieldirektor); opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Thomas Reichert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.01.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 27 Madera (101) "Wyspa ogród"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - My wszystko o Panu wiemy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - odc. 2 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Benefis - Włodzimierza Korcza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Powrót - Przez białe pustkowia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Flesz historii - odc. 111; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Nuklearne gry (Nuclear game); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Spór o historię - Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Cała prawda o... - odc. 1/10 - King Abdullah II (ep. 1/10 - King Abdullah II - King of Jordan); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Ludovic Fossard; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Świadkowie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia przedsiębiorcy na Ukrainie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kraj za miastem - Rozświetlić wieś; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Dziedzictwo - Droby; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - odc. 3 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Cafe Historia - Epoka Gierka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne - Daleko na Wschodzie cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.01.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Oblicza ludobójstwa - odc. 1 (Journeys into Genocide) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Pradawni bogowie - odc. 1 - Egipcjanie (The Lost Gods); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2000); reż.:Stephen Rooke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Pradawni bogowie - odc. 2 - Grecy (The Lost Gods); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Beria - historia bezprawia cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Jak umierali bogowie cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Listy gończe - Listy gończe - Krew na Chłodnej - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Modelki - odc. 5 Do Mediolanu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - odc. 3 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Religie i kościoły w Polsce - Allach Akbar; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Rozmowy przy stole; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Katarzyna Kościelak, Joanna Jaworska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Złote chwile - 5 (Golden Moments); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Złote transmisje - PZP 1990 - Legia Warszawa - Aberdeen; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Multimedaliści - gwiazdy transmisji sportowych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Droga na szczyt - 1 (Road to Glory - Olympic Sports); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Droga na szczyt - 2 (Road to Glory - Olympic Sports); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Sport w TVP - obrazki z wystawy - cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Droga na szczyt - 3 (Road to Glory - Olympic Sports); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - sztafeta kobiet (Oberhof - sztafeta kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Polacy w blasku olimpijskiego złota cz. IV - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Wojciech Zabłocki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 6 Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Triest (22); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (78) - Słoń domowy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Galeria - odc. 145; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rezydencja - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Dzieje Mistrza Twardowskiego - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Rafał Olbrychski, Rafał Królikowski, Jerzy Bończak, Krzysztof Kolberger, Agnieszka Różańska, Maryla Rodowicz, Jerzy Kamas, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Bińczycki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Ranczo - odc. 43 - Agent - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Strefa 3D - Podróże w trójwymiarze - Ełk; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 6 Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Triest (22); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 - Piętno - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Londyńczycy - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 852 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Ranczo - odc. 43 - Agent - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie jabłko; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 1 (Three Rivers s. I ep. 1 Ryan's 1st Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Rob Bailey; wyk.:Katherine Moennig, Daniel Henney, Christopher J. Hanke, Justina Machado, Amber Clayton, Alfre Woodard; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Siła wyższa - odc. 1/13 - Buddyjski grom - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Katarzyna Żak, Anna Dereszowska, Leon Charewicz, Sławomir Pacek, Robert T. Majewski, Krzysztof Dracz, Monika Krzywkowska, Michał Lesień; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 2/13 - Błogosławiona katastrofa - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Tehroun (Tehroun); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Nader Homayoun; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 58 (266) Szósty zmysł; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Sąsiedzi - odc. 59 (267) Orkiestra żeńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 60 (270) Igranie z ogniem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 TELEZAKUPY 08:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15 - Warszawski łącznik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 86 - Dwa serca; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni. - odc. 87 (Ciega a citas ep. 87); telenowela kraj prod.Argentyna (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Ranczo - odc. 49 - Debata - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Ranczo - odc. 50 - Kontratak - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 539; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15 - Fartowny dzień - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 61 (271) Kłopoty z językiem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 62 (274) Próbne zdjęcia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Ranczo - odc. 52 - Zemsta i wybaczenie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 87 - Oszukać śmierć; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Zmiennicy odc.9/15 - Podróż sentymentalna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Ranczo - odc. 53 - Msza obywatelska - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ranczo - odc. 54 - Czysty biznes - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 54 "Prawko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Mała Moskwa - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13 - AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13 - AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni. - odc. 87 (Ciega a citas ep. 87); telenowela kraj prod.Argentyna (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Cudowne lata - odc. 80 Egzamin na prawo jazdy (Wonder Years s. V ep. 11 Road Test); serial kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie dnia